transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2031 Olympics - Team Combat - Redshift Boomslang vs Fusillade Catechism
Dromedon Major - Ionospheric Aurora Fields North The quieter of the charged upper layer of Dromedon's atmosphere, the charged particles here present a quiet, fog-like quality. The rarefied atmosphere makes navigating a bit difficult, and play comes to a rude end for those who depend on flapping wings for support. An ethereal yellowish-green, interspersed with white, pink, and then rare brilliant flare of blue, comprise the pillars of light that make this one spot one of the most beautiful to visit. Although visibility is hardly affected, it lends a surreal appearance the few sky-borne creatures that occasionally pass through, making it difficult to gauge their exact speeds or distances. Contents: Boomslang(#3535) Fusillade(#8775) Catechism(#6792) Obvious exits: Catechism transforms to her jet mode, which is quite astoundingly simple for the coneheaded model that she is. Backfire arrives from the Dromedon Major - Ionospheric Northern Maelstrom Cap to the northeast. Backfire has arrived. With the usual ratcheting sound, Boomslang spins and flips and turns into a fighter jet. Fusillade leans forward, wingblades whipping out to their full span, even as her arms lock backward in place as the rear fuselage. Her torso folds out to the become the cockpit of a space capable B-1R Lancer, ready for flight! So, a B-1R, a F/A-18, and a F-35B fly into an aurora. The spaceship ducks. Catechism has been doing a bit of judging to pay off a mysterious volunteer debt and a lot of spectating, but now, she actually gets to fight! The aforementioned F-35B couldn't be more psyched, and she chatters, "Did you hear that Redshift was actually built by Sentinel Prime? And that the Olympic Committee is going to have to test him for Matrix doping? I didn't see too many new upgrades off NewEgg when Boomslang was fighting Fleet, but you never know..." The ever familiar booth from the match earlier hovers into view, still containing the two morons it did so prior. Thrusters on the sides and bottom of the construct keep it somewhat balanced, as the green alien humanoid with three mouths leans forward. "Greetings sports fans, in Galactic Olympic fashion, we bring you another edge of your seat thrill ride of robotic action! In the red corner, we have.. Boomslang, the invisible ferret! Err, snake. Yeah." he laments, reading off a card someone prepared for him. "And his partner.. Redshift, the dubious speedfreak! Sidenote, we regret to inform our viewers that he's infact -not- a descendent of Sentinel Prime." "And in the blue corner, we have.. Fusillade, terrible terror of twelve systems! Serious kids, she's a nasty one. And her partner.. Catechism, destroyer of buckets!" he adds, resting back. "So, without further delay.. here are your combatants! Let's get it on!!" Backfire is already on his feet and leaning heavily forward, "Oh gosh, so much glory.. all in one place! So hard to contain.. myself! GO DECEPTICONS, GO EMPIRE!!" GAME: Backfire rolls a (1000)-sided die: ROLL: Fusillade rolled a 844 ROLL: Redshift rolled a 763 ROLL: Boomslang rolled a 361 ROLL: Catechism rolled a 21 Red Spacecraft has had little time to explore the vast tracts and layers of Dromedon's copious atmosphere, but he does have some experience fighting in it's colourful clouds, fresh from his bout wih Hun-Grrr. The well-equipped Decepticon aerial units he will fight next are a different challenge altogether, however. "So much for showing up the /Autobots/ during the Olympics," Redshift grumbles. "Cons versus Cons is hardly a way to show off how much better than the Autobots we are." The small spaceship adds, as it cruises slowly through the colourful, subtle hues of Dromedom's upper atmosphere. "Was I just ASLEEP during the match or WHAT? It reminds me of that time I got into it with Scourge," Fusillade counterchatters with Catechism. The bomber has her wings swept forward as she idles in the unlikely atmosphere. "Sounds like it's time to get to it!" She zestfully surges forward, barreling toward Redshift and Boomslang to bully them with her mass. "Nya ha ha!" she cackles nastily, as she sprays disruptor fire at the gents. "Hey Sentinel Junior, wake up over there!!" Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer misses Red Spacecraft with her Toe-Popping Cherrybomblets (Laser) attack! F-35B "Lightning II" shouts, "Hey, what? I don't /destroy/ buckets. I collect them!" As Fusillade breaks off to go harry the Sentinel spawn, Catechism decides to pursue her fellow conehead. He's a wily one, and she saw him tear through Fleet, after all. Between Fusillade and Catechism, they don't even have a way to find him, when he cloak up! She settles on just doing a high-speed strafing pass. Combat: F-35B "Lightning II" misses F/A-18E "Super Hornet" with her Strafe Strafe Strafe Your Snake attack! -4 Red Spacecraft 's proximity sensors pick up Fusillade's alrger form cutting through the ionized gas like a ship through water, and even before he detects the disruptors, the small ship is taking evasive action. He banks sharply and peels off to the side, before returning fire on Fusillade's underbelly with a rearward facing laser. "I'm awake and ready, Fusillade! Do your worst- If you can catch me!" Combat: Red Spacecraft sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Red Spacecraft misses Space-Going B-1R Lancer with his Laser attack! F/A-18E "Super Hornet" cruises towards the waypoint behind Redshift, his determined expression entirely internal since he is a jet. Rest assured, however, that he has his "game face" on. "It'll still show it as long as one of us beats the Auto- break, break!" He peels out of formation as Fusillade roars by, swirling turbulence following in her wake, and restabilizes in time to curve out of the way of Catechism's stream of tracers as she whisks past. Rather than try to come back around in jetmode, he transforms in place, gliding backwards while he deploys his own autocannon and fires a burst back towards her tail. The F-18 produces that distinctive transformation sound as it flips around and pops out limbs to assume a humanoid shape. Combat: Boomslang strikes F-35B "Lightning II" with his Quick Turnaround attack! -2 "In what will go down as -the- match to watch during these first few rounds of the Olympic games.." the Announcer shouts, sounding awfully close to what he said about Redshift and Hun-Grrr's match. "We bring you Decepticon versus Decepticon, Mutant agility and technological invisibility VERSUS Unbridled razor-honed sass and Bucket annihilation powers! What do you think expert?" he asks Backfire. "This will indeed be a showdown for the ages, comrades. If Boomslang can capitalize on his cloaking abilities, he's gonna show the Executrix and Mistress Catechism why they call him Snake!" the Seeker simpleton adds. "Why do they call him snake?" the Announcer questions, hand over the mic. Backfire shurgs, covering his mic as well. "Dunno, sounded catchy." Then the first round of blows are exchanged.. or not, as it turns out. "Looks like Boomslang sets the tone for the first round, let's see what they have in store next!" F-35B "Lightning II" mirrors Boomslang's transformation, but she's not fast enough, as gauss shells bite into her frame, hitting what amounts to the backs of her feet now, as he had been aiming for her tail. She shouts furiously, "I don't annihilate buckets!" She touches the side of her helmet with the tips of her fingers. "Note to self: become memorable for something more desirable, such as sass razors. Or... lingering acid!" Catechism blasts at Boomslang with said weapon, something that'll keep hurting him even if he slips out of sight. XF-35B Astral Lightning transforms into robot form. Catechism's feet unfold, her arms unfold out of her body, her nosecone rotates through her body and ends up on her shoulders to expose her face, and her wings rotate into position. Combat: Catechism sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Catechism strikes Boomslang with her Acid Strike attack! "Oh don't worry your little thrusters, Redshift, I can keep this up all night," Fusillade coos out, parting the burgundy cloudbanks with a low-pressure puff of condensate atop her cockpit and midsection like a tiara and tutu. "Pretty brassy ball bearings to try to slay TWO dragons in one night, I must say though." The bomber begins climbing to gain an altitude advantage. With a mighty heave, she pulls up into a loop-de-loop, the inertia loosing a guided bomb unit nearly the size of Redshift's fuselage to the nimble aerialist. Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer misses Red Spacecraft with her Bombs attack! You say, "I know you can fly pretty fast, Fusillade," Redshift replies, hauling up into a rapid climb to match the Lancer's ponderous loop, leaving the bunker-busting bomb to fall harmlessly below(Or maybe not harmlessly, who knows?) "But I can do it BETTER!" It's kinda refreshing to at least have someone with whom he can actually have a conversation, if he's got to try to murder one of his fellow Decepticons. Pouring on the speed, Redshift tries to occupy the highest altitude, gaining an good vantage popint from which to drop some bombs of his own. "Alright Boom, time for you to drop outta sight. I've got a little gift for our female compatriots!" The lil' red ship emits, and he opens up to spill his guts, dropping a cluster of small but powerful explosives, each primed with a blinding white phosphorous charge." Combat: Red Spacecraft sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Red Spacecraft 's Phosphorous Bombs attack on Space-Going B-1R Lancer goes wild! Combat: Red Spacecraft misses F-16 Falcon with his Phosphorous Bombs Area attack! Combat: Red Spacecraft 's Phosphorous Bombs attack on Catechism goes wild! Combat: Red Spacecraft misses himself with his Phosphorous Bombs Area attack! Combat: Used up 1 WP_Bombs. 2 remain. "Wow, You're RIGHT! Two misses ARE more than one, Redshift," Fusillade fires back. Catechism certainly read Boomslang correctly- even before the acid pellets land he's already starting to disappear. The cloud of acrid, drifting smoke is soon all that's left visible on the (already cloudy and swirling) field of battle! Combat: Boomslang activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! "Oooooooooo, ACID STRIKE from Catechism hits the Snake! Is he going down for the count, so early? We think not sports fans. Meanwhile, Fusillade unleashes a payload of bombs at the Speedfreak! But his signature agility holds up, and he evades the munitions." the Announcer broadcasts his play by play. "Robot Dudes are up now, Redshift -not- Prime reacts with a likewise bomb.." he trails, as a Phosphorous Bomb flies right at the booth! Quickly grabbing the controls, it lowers in altitude to allow the attack sail overhead. "Whew. That was close sports fans, Redshift must have taken offense to us insinuating he isn't a descendent of Sentinel. But that's the price we pay, for bringing YOU.. the viewer the up to the second update!!" Backfire chides in, "It's a shame they faced eachother in the first round, I ... BACKFIRE proclaim that each of these combatants have what it takes to make it to the finals! Look, Boomslang disappeared from sight." Catechism rolls and darts into a deep cloud as Redshift telegraph his attack, which means she avoids the flash-bang. When she comes out the other side, Fusillade has already deployed a devastating sass salvo, and Boomslang is nowhere to be seen. Catechism takes up evasive maneuvers, not eager to feel a sudden snakebite in her back. For now, she's just circling, waiting on her wings to dry... Combat: Catechism sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Catechism takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Upon transforming, Fusillade reveals herself to be a jet of her word! As the bomber's foresection splits and accordion-folds, a glorious spire emerges. Springing forth from her forehead like Athena from Zeus, a sublime tapering point piercing the heavens. Not just any cone, but an elongated, tapering TOWER of perfection duct-taped to her helmet. Reviled across the quadrant, the decades-long scourge of the Orion arm of the Milky Way, the vuvuzela turned headdress sways and bobs obscenely as Fusillade jerks her head around, getting a bead on the zippy Redshift. A tiny clone of Venom also appears to be taped to the apex, trapped in an eternal, "brrrrrrrrnnnzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZzzzzZzzzz..." "Right back atcha! Keep yer eye on the ball!" Fusillade winds up, and pirouettes to lob a viciously sizzling ball of plasma at the spaceship. The sleek bomber rears up, wings collapsing onto hips even as the rear fuselage splits to form arms. The horizontal stabilizer slides up, the forward fuselage folds up accordian style, and Fusillade hops up on thrustered feet. Combat: Fusillade misses Red Spacecraft with her Plasma Caster attack! Red Spacecraft is strung by Fusillade's sass, but that's a trivial matter compared to her plasma caster. He transforms to present an even smaller target, rifle in hand, and the diminuative space warrior uses his still-impressive speed to outpace the plasma. "If you spent as long AIMING as you spent putting on that rediculous CONE, maybe you'd actually hit me!" He retorts. Catechism thinks she's being smart by waiting for Boomslang's eventual appearance, so he tries to keep her off her guard by firing a searing blast from his incinerator rifle. The sleek red spacecraft transforms into the winged warrior Redshift. Combat: Redshift misses Catechism with his Incinerator Rifle attack! -3 "I've got a lock on Fusillade, I'm sending it over," Boomslang's voice says from somewhere near Redshift, infrared laser beams sweeping over Fusillade in a warm but invisible grid. "Open port range 4429-4510." Combat: Boomslang analyzes Fusillade for weaknesses Redshift can exploit. "Catechism stalls for time and pulls back, possibly trying to anticipate Boomslang's sneak attack! Fusillade's up now, with a Instecticon? Despite her desperate gambit, she's no match to catch the Speedfreak right now." the Announcer shouts into the mic. "Transforming, Redshift vainly tries to blast up his target... but he misses. Must be all that neccessity put on trying not to get hit, he can't land a blow himself! Boomslang is still MIA for the moment, but when he pops up sports fans.. you'll be the first to find out!" Backfire leans forward, "Don't count the Executrix out yet, Twilex! She's more agile then her large frame implies, and has the distance to go toe to toe with the Shift!" Catechism snaps, "Fusillade's cone is a magnificent piece of diversion tactics. Lo, the buzzing of her Venom clone has prevented you from hitting me!" Or maybe it is the fact that Catechism is doing wind sprints through the curtain of an aurora. That's kind of headache inducing. With a burst of thrust from her boots, she jets closer to Redshift and snaps out her whip, trying to tug him into pummeling range, snarling, "Now you take back what you said about Fusillade's cone, or I'll beat you so hard your thruster comes out your head!" Combat: Catechism sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Catechism misses Redshift with her Whiplash Whirlwind attack! -2 "Huh? What? Did you say something?" Fusillade says over the much more audible drone from the terrified clone hood ornament." Fusillade pauses, and once she processes what he said, she scowls. "THIS is a Class Five rated accessory! You have no appreciation for what this magnificent crown represents!!!" She unholsters her wingblades and holds them at ready as she tenses up and waits for the attack that she knows is inevitably coming. Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Fusillade takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Boomslang must've been gaining altitude, because he comes roaring down in his jetmode out of the dazzling aurora like the Red Baron diving out of the sun, his avionics already locked onto Catechism from a direction she couldn't have expected (unless she knows him better than he thinks). "Did you miss me?" he jeers, a Sidewinder hissing off of each wingtip rail. The pair of heatseekers outpace Boomslang in their solid rocket powerdive, streaking down towards Catechism! Combat: Suddenly, Boomslang appears out of fat air! With the usual ratcheting sound, Boomslang spins and flips and turns into a fighter jet. Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: F/A-18E "Super Hornet" misses Catechism with his They Came From Behind! attack! "Yeah, the Venom clone distracted me. What's your excuse?" Redshift quips, DANCING just out of Catechism's extended reach, his compact thrusters letting him emulate Fleet's aerial dance maneuvers even at this altitude. He's not done his lessons yet, but he's learned a few tricks, plus coaxed Catechism into leaving herself open, which hopefully Boomslang will punish her for appropriatly. He jets awat from Catechism to let the coneheads duke it out again, and zeroes in on Fusillade, opening fire with his ion-absorbing plasma rifle. Combat: Redshift misses Fusillade with his Incinerator Rifle attack! -2 "Oooo, Redshift's jest hit a sour spot in Catechism.. she directly confronts the red spaceship with some sort of electric whip? Man, glad we're broadcasting in the late night timespot, otherwise.. we'd have to bleep some of this stuff out!!" the Announcer laughs into the mic, giving Backfire a slap on the back. "And now Fusillade is on the defensive, probably fearing retalliation from the Snake no doubt!" Backfire gets slapped forward, coughing up some cesium salami. "Hey, that's expensive stuff.. especially on a lackey's salary!! Oh, yeah. Right, Olympic match. Reporting. Okay. Looks like Boomslang is back again, with a deadly arsenal aimed at the Mistress! I can't watch, it's all too much." "Ease up pal, it missed! Redshift dances around, proving he's a much more qualified space-ballerina than a combatant." the Announcer shouts into the mic. Catechism apparently knows Boomslang a hell of a lot better than Boomslang thinks she does, as she deftly sidesteps the attack from the sun, much like the Roadrunner avoiding the machinations of the Coyote. Reeling in her whip after her failed cast of the line, she puts her hand on her hip and sighs, "Coming out of the sun? Really? Even the /humans/ have been doing that since their silly World War One." While she's casually bantering to Boomslang, she whirls and then snaps out at arm gun at Redshift, blorbing out another glob of acid, which is rendered radiant as the auroral light passes through it, and shouts back at him, "My excuse was I busy trying to dodge a frakking invisible man!" Combat: Catechism sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Catechism misses Redshift with her Acid Strike attack! Fusillade says, "GUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Fusillade ululates, in chorus with the incessant 'bjjjjjjjjjjjjjrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr' from her red, green, and yellow striped mitre. "This is taking forever, I don't CARRRRRRRRRRRRRE anymore!" She whips around on Boomslang, digs her fingertalons onto either side of her plane's nosecone, and flings the panel open. Soccer snorbliths squeal in horror, slapping tentacle over their bewildered zoea's beady eyes, and the ratings immediately soar, as well as angry calls starting to pour into the televisors from the space FCC. Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Fusillade misses F/A-18E "Super Hornet" with her Hijack THIS &#@ s! attack! \"Acid? Really? That'll RUIN all my corporate sponsorship decals! I can't sell out for cold hard cash if you melt my STICKERS off!" Redshift protests, and again tries to use one of Fleet's moves to avoid being melted, jetting upwards rapidly and tossing in a few tight spins for good measure. Since it's Boomslang's turn to try and bomb the frak out of the ladies, Redshift jets up and intersperes a fluffy pink cloud between himself and the other combatants, taking a moment to recharge. Combat: Redshift sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Redshift takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Acid? Really? That'll RUIN all my corporate sponsorship decals! I can't sell out for cold hard cash if you melt my STICKERS off!" Redshift protests, and again tries to use one of Fleet's moves to avoid being melted, jetting upwards rapidly and tossing in a few tight spins for good measure. Since it's Boomslang's turn to try and bomb the frak out of the ladies, Redshift jets up and intersperes a fluffy pink cloud between himself and the other combatants, taking a moment to recharge. Now that steams Boomslang. He may enjoy the humans' taste in weaponry, but to suggest that he's only equal to them in technique... well! "Oh yeah? Yeah?!" He's at a loss for words as he whisks past the battle and does a wide turn over the stands. "I know ONE thing they didn't have in their stupid old trench war!" He transforms and lands on the stands, knocking over a cameraman and a stand selling beryllium baloney sandwiches. He reaches onto his back, unclips a long narrow tube from its hardpoint, and fits a fat black egg into the end of it, setting it to his shoulder. "The Bomb." Hopefully Redshift knows enough to get out of the blast radius. Boomslang dials the output for airburst and fires with a deceptively mild *foomp* noise, the little egg arcing out into the sky, towards the designated battle area. There is a blinding light. There is a searing heat. There is a deafening noise. There is a tremendous expanding ball of fire. The F-18 produces that distinctive transformation sound as it flips around and pops out limbs to assume a humanoid shape. Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Boomslang strikes Catechism with the Fulcrum-forged M-29 Davy Crockett Area attack! Combat: Boomslang's attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! Combat: Boomslang strikes Fusillade with the Fulcrum-forged M-29 Davy Crockett Area attack! "Catechism, saved by her grace, is able to dodge the Snake's SNEAK attack.. but she can't quite land a hit on Redshift -not- Prime. This fabulous scene to scene narration is brought to you by Space-Cola, powerful enough to satisfy any galactic thirst! Ooooo, in a tirade.. it appears Fusillade strikes out angerly, but Boomslang lives up to his namesake and squirms free!" the Announcer shouts eagerly. "As a sidenote, we here at the Galactic Olympics Reporting News Team do not condone the actions henceforth, therefore we are not responsible for permanent and traumatic damage caused by images viewed." "Meanwhile, looks like the Space Commander is sucking wind.. he takes a moment to recatch his bearings up in a pink fluffly cloud. Boomslang takes the offensive, and it pays off! Both Catechism and Fusillade get knocked back by a devastating salvo out of the slippery snake!!" Catechism starts to feel the icy fingers of fear digging into her lasercore, even as the historical American hero's mighty ball of fire rocks her frame, doing internal concussion damage. She dives down deeper into the atmosphere, but she calls up, over the roar of the wind, "Fusillade! Don't be afraid. Boomslang can buy his silly little bombs on NewEgg, but there's something you have that he doesn't. Well... a lot of things, actually, I mean, it's kind of ridiculous, like, what - 88 things?" Combat: Catechism sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Catechism inspires Fusillade with threatening and patriotic words! "Oh hey, check that out, that's one of those --" KRKTHOOOOOOOM! Fusillade gets a very nasty flashback to the planet buster detonating inside her from several years ago. With a shriek, she is sent surfing away on the dense, billowing shockwave from the detonation. Entire sleeves of ceramic tile are sheared off her form, and it's only by virtue of her EMP hardening that she doesn't have more severe damage. Quelling the tremble in her systems, Fusillade smirks a bit at Catechism's words, and gives her a sharp nod of her now Venom-less coneuzela. "Got it." She gamely transforms, and ignites rocket packs, soaring meteorically upward in a column of brilliantly incandescent orange-yellow fire. "Hey, Redshift," she blurts out conversationally at the speeddemon as she rockets past to the thinnest vestiges of atmosphere, before marking the two craft, and raining on their parade. Fusillade leans forward, wingblades whipping out to their full span, even as her arms lock backward in place as the rear fuselage. Her torso folds out to the become the cockpit of a space capable B-1R Lancer, ready for flight! Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer strikes Boomslang with her Bombs Area attack! Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer misses Redshift with her Bombs Area attack! Fusillade says, "I wonder where Impactor and Springer are." Fusillade says, "I mean, it's kinda fun blowing each other up but really it's no different than poker night." Boomslang says, "It does lack a certain something. We already KNOW Decepticons are best." SKA-BAMM! A bomb into the stands explodes a chunk of the platform and sends Boomslang flying, in a mist of alien tentacles still clutching ice cream cones and little pennants in their slimy adorable death grip! He recovers his balance as he starts falling back down, grabs onto the side of the platform and swings underneath it, disappearing under the hovering (leaning) platform with smoke trailing from one of his engines and the end missing off of one of his wings. Combat: Boomslang activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! Redshift does a double-take as Fusillade comes soaring up on a roaring column of flames, breaching like a whale and rising up into the thinning sky. His body is reacting even before he's aware, because if there's one thing that bomber does well, it's blowing stuff up, and Redshift is in no mood to be blasted to smithereens. He flips up into his spacefighter mode and makes chase after Fusillade, gliding aside to let the bombs fall, and rockets skywarp, angling to ram his way straight into the belly of the dragon. Redshift transforms into his sleek spacecraft mode and takes to the air. Combat: Red Spacecraft sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Red Spacecraft strikes Space-Going B-1R Lancer with his Full Speed Ahead attack! Combat: Removing analysis data for Space-Going B-1R Lancer. "Catechism is up now, giving Fusillade an audio full of encouraging words! INSPIRED now, the Executrix moves to the offensive and unleashes a.." the Announcer starts, but is soon cut off as the Bomb's blast knocks the communications uplink silly with static for a moment. "Woooooooooooooo boy, would you get a load of that! Fusillade manages to land a blow on Boomslang, but the Speedfreak's turbo-cat like agility pays off again!" "Yessssss, Fusillade's sting isn't pleasant. I can attest to that!" Backfire shouts, getting awfully inspired by Catechism's speech. "Robot Dude's now, first up is Boomslang.. who makes himself scarce again! Meanwhile Redshift is left to deal with both opponents, he decides to confront the Executrix.. using his head! In a combination of velocity and thickheadedness, the Space Commander lands a nasty blow!" Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer is size 8, a lot larger than you. Catechism curses as Boomslang again vanishes from sight, grumbling, "Blasted annoying Mirage knock-off..." Maybe she needs to be more tactical about this battle, gather some data, think out her moves... or maybe it would be easier if Redshift was suffering from horrible acid burns. Has he even been touched at all? Catechism tries agin to nail the slippery spaceship, leading her shot. Combat: Catechism sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Catechism strikes Red Spacecraft with her Acid Strike attack! Combat: You took 5 damage. Fusillade , "s big fat tail ailerons are well over thirty feet across. She utters an "Of course," as Boomslang blips away again, and is midway through circling back around when Redshift fires up his own space engines and reams said big fat tail. The superstructure screeches in protest, and the horizontal stabilizers are sent spiraling away as the aircraft partially breaks up. "GAHHHHHHH!" Fusillade yelps as several systems clamor stridently in alarm. The bomber begins to list, rolling slightly as she frantically tries to reroute several systems as her big fat ass becomes (or continues to be) a big fat useless ass. " Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Meanwhile, Boomslang has climbed up the back side of the stands and is deploying his coil driver, clipping it to the scaffolding that supports the giant searchlights. He settles himself into the scaffolding, an arm crooked around the beam, and flips open his eyepatch. Not being on Earth or Cybertron, he has no subverted satellite feeds to pirate, but that's all right. He has line of sight. He follows Catechism's arc across the sky, measuring her range and feeding it to his rifle via the communications port in the handgrip. The magnetic coil charges with a soft hum. Combat: Boomslang analyzes Catechism for weaknesses. Catechism's weakness is that she collects buckets. Red Spacecraft could probably fit a whole battallion of Redshift's in the shadow of just one bomb-filled Lancer, and such a fleet of spacefighters escorting a devastation-in-waiting spacebomber would be a frightening sight to behold. Nevertheless, this is no bombing run, this is an all-out scrap between four prominent warriors, one of which has just flown himself through another like an spearhead. As Redshift's piercing flight leaves him alone in the upper reaches of the battlefield, the lancer tumbling below, Redshift is an easy target for Catechism's horrible, horrible acid. It eats away at his armor and his flashy logos with impunity, but Redshift responds in kind; Diving, transforming, and unleashing his flamethrowers upon the coneheaded butch. The sleek red spacecraft transforms into the winged warrior Redshift. Combat: Redshift misses Catechism with his Flamethrower attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Catechism's attack continues to damage you. Combat: You took 3 damage. "Looks like it's boiling down to the end sports fans, Cate makes another ACID round.. this time at Redshift! Fusillade takes a moment to collect herself, it's not easy when you're big framed!!" the Announcer spits into the mic. Backfire shoots him an uneasy glare, "Pssssst, don't say that. The Executrix might be coming after you next! Still no sight of Boomslang, but Redshift is mech enough to handle the task! The Speedfreak replies with a Flamethrower, but can't quite get her in his spray of flame!" Catechism raises her arms over her head and full-on pirouettes out of the way when Redshift comes after her - something that will embarrass her when she later reviews the footage. At least she doesn't get flamed, right? She switches into her sleek jet mode, which is a bit chewed up now, and she studies Redshift thoughtfully, seeking flaws in his design. Maybe his head comes off easily, like Blueshifit? Catechism transforms to her jet mode, which is quite astoundingly simple for the coneheaded model that she is. Combat: F-35B "Lightning II" sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Catechism analyzes Redshift for weaknesses. Redshift has delicate nuclear-powered mini thrusters on his shoulders. "M'not fat, I'm Big B-1'd!" echoes angrily in Doppler effect as Fusillade tumbles down past the stands, sending several small reptavian creatures fluttering up from underneat the astrobleachers. A few poorly aimed, half-hearted laser blasts shoot upward in Redshift's general direction. Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer sets her defense level to Neutral. Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer misses Redshift with her Nose-Mounted Laser (Laser) attack! WEAKNESS: BUCKETS, BUCKET ACCESSORIES appears in the lower left of Boomslang's field of view. "Hm," he muses. "Maybe that indicates a fear of damage to her cone and flight avionics." He slaves his arm to his eye, autonomic tracking activating as he finely adjusts the targeting to lead her a little closer, projecting the calculated fall of the shot just under the canopy glass. Much rides on him landing this shot. Redshift can't seem to lay a hand on her, and the only way Boomslang dealt her any real damage was to explode the whole combat area with a miniaturized nuclear device. "Hold it," he mumurs, doing his best to keep up with Catechism's increasingly rapid mid-air maneuvers. If only she would fly either towards or away from him! "Hold it steady for me just a moment..." Combat: Suddenly, Boomslang appears out of fat air! Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Boomslang misses F-35B "Lightning II" with his 20mm Gauss Rifle attack! Redshift doesn't notice Catechism lining up her sights on him, a mistake he'll probably pay for fairly soon. Instead, he's busy avoiding Fusillade's apathic lasers, trying to apply some of Fleet's instructions, but it's hard to put them into practice when the bomber doesnt' seem to be trying very hard. Still, Redshift returns fire, firing condensed plasma arcs down at the tumbling Lancer. Combat: Redshift sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Redshift misses Space-Going B-1R Lancer with his Incinerator Rifle attack! -4 Combat: F-35B "Lightning II" 's attack continues to damage you. Combat: You took 2 damage. Space-Going B-1R Lancer, broad side of the barn. No, that is Broadside. Staying still is for chumps! When swimming the sharks, remember - if you stop moving, you die. Converting to ramjet flight for a moment, she uses the old SR-71 trick of 'speed up and outrun bullets'. The F-35B considers the information that Redshift's shoulders are his weak point, like... Brawn? More proof of his sordid Autobot-designed past! She bursts through a cloud, lines up her sights on him, and tries to nail him, crying, "Fox three!" Combat: F-35B "Lightning II" sets her defense level to Fearless. Wed Aug 04 17:17:37 2010 Combat: F-35B "Lightning II" misses Redshift with her AIM-120C AMRAAM attack! As her systems continue to try to compensate for the missing flight surfaces, Fusillade almost seems unresponsive. When the first of the fiery gouts from Redshift plunges past her, the bomber seems to shudder, and gamely pivots and weaves among the volley on cyan colored afterburners. The craft claws its way back skyward, grimly regaining altitude. Fusillade somersaults into robot mode, and although her attempt at nailing Boomslang lacks her previous efforts' passion, the missile that soars toward him still has deadly potential, despite its laughably impaired guidance systems. Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer sets her defense level to Aggressive. The sleek bomber rears up, wings collapsing onto hips even as the rear fuselage splits to form arms. The horizontal stabilizer slides up, the forward fuselage folds up accordian style, and Fusillade hops up on thrustered feet. Combat: Fusillade strikes Boomslang with her Medium Range Missiles attack! "Yep sports fans, this is quite the slobber knocker! While we've already breeched our broadcasting limits, we've bribed.. err, convinced the network with WORDS to keep this fight broadcasting! Our combatants are still at it, burning the midnight oil. For all his guile, Boomslang's invisibility hasn't paid off yet.. as far as we've SEEN. Haha, get it? Yeah, I give up." "It's still up in the air on which of my comrades will be the victor though, each is putting up a GLORIOUS struggle!" Backfire chides in. Boomslang curses his luck as Catechism's sudden but timely acceleration spoils his shot, snapping his Eagle Eye shut and ejecting the crackling, magnetized shell casing with a clang. Wait! She's on an attack run! He excitedly works the bolt and slams another shell into the coil. He'll have to eyeball it. Still perched in the searchlight scaffolding, he squeezes off a second shot with a VOOSH of displaced air, slinging a tungsten-cored nickle-iron slug out into deep space at a significant fraction of C... hopefully to make a stop somewhere in Catechism's airframe along the way! He doesn't even see the missile coming in, since he has his eye to the scope. It proves very surprising, the scaffolding collapsing around him while searchlights shatter and explode. Boomslang is buried under the wreckage! Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Boomslang strikes F-35B "Lightning II" with his Eyeballing It attack! Redshift doesn't know what a 'fox three' is, but he does know there's a predator out for his blood, armed with missiles! His reflexes are sharp enough he can flex out of the way once the rocket has been loosed, turning side-on at the last second and arching his back, the missile barely grazing his backside before careening off to detonate an innocent azure cloud formation, turning it a ruddy orange before blasting it's vapor apart. Fusillade's daring missile launch leaves her flank undefended, and Redshift switches target to capitalate on Fusillade's aggression. He transforms into his spaceship mode, and does a quick fly-by of Fusillade's position to drop a flashy firebomb on her. Redshift transforms into his sleek spacecraft mode and takes to the air. Combat: Red Spacecraft sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Red Spacecraft 's Flashing Fusillade attack on Fusillade goes wild! Combat: Red Spacecraft strikes Boomslang with his Flashing Fusillade attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Boomslang's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Used up 1 WP_Bombs. 1 remain. Combat: F-35B "Lightning II" 's attack finally wears off. F-35B "Lightning II" is slammed into by Boomslang's 20mm rounds, and they chew straight through her and out the other side. She transforms back to robot mode while Redshift is busy trying to do something indecent to Fusillade. Catechism seems to be determined to keep Redshift covered in horrible acid that will ruin all his endorsements, opening fire on him again. XF-35B Astral Lightning transforms into robot form. Catechism's feet unfold, her arms unfold out of her body, her nosecone rotates through her body and ends up on her shoulders to expose her face, and her wings rotate into position. Combat: Catechism strikes Red Spacecraft with her Acid Strike attack! Combat: You took 11 damage. With half of her lower left arm missing, and still spritzing energon and mechfluid, Fusillade barely gets to enjoy seeing the missile savage Boomslang. "That's what SHE said, HA!" The overloading pain sensors really seem to be making her delerious. She uses her badly damaged, but thankfully still intact hand to level her sidearm at Boomslang, and squeezes the trigger. Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Fusillade strikes Boomslang with her Dirty Harry'd! (Laser) attack! "Ooooo, dangerous misstep on Team Dude's part.. Redshift strikes his already buried teammate with amazing display of destructive force. It's too bad he couldn't have managed to land that on Fusillade. Catechism goes back to the well of ACID, dousing the Speedfreak in a fresh batch!" the Announcer shouts. "Don't count them out yet, Fusillade is making a comback with some laser fire! GLORY!!" Backfire cheers them on. Boomslang shoves the wreckage of the stands and searchlight scaffold off of himself, pulling himself out. His legs aren't working very well, he finds. One of them seems to have more joints in it than usual. He manages to free his rifle, but he can't find his box of shells. Instead he props it up on a fallen beam and lases Catechism, trying to hold the dot on her while she zips around. "Redshift! I'm marking the target! Power up and take her out!" A barrage of laser fire peppers him, and he tries to duck behind some of the wreckage and keep his cone down. Red Spacecraft had only just FINISHED being melted away by Catechism's lingering acid, and now his etched armor is being subjected to a fresh dose! The acid sizzles, turning his armor into fancy lace filigree instead of solid plating. And to add insult to injury, his upredictable explosives have detonated his /teammate/ instead of Fusillade. "This isn't going to end well," He groans, and he clambers for altitude, tapping into a batch of ansi(hm,unstable energon)] to refill his depleted stores. Combat: Boomslang analyzes Catechism for weaknesses Redshift can exploit. Combat: Booster Pack Unstable Energon is activated! It will use up a charge the next chance it gets! Combat: Red Spacecraft sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Red Spacecraft takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Redshift uses up a charge on his Unstable Energon booster pack! Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Unstable Energon Catechism has the distinctly uncomfortable feeling that she is being watched. She transforms and takes up evasive maneuvers, slashing through the kaleidoscope colours that paint the sky. Catechism makes another study of Redshift. Well, he has two shoulders, yes, but perhaps he has other weaknesses. Are there needletracks from shooting up crushed Matrices, perhaps? Surely those would be weak points! Combat: Catechism sets her defense level to Protected. Catechism transforms to her jet mode, which is quite astoundingly simple for the coneheaded model that she is. Combat: Catechism analyzes Redshift for weaknesses. "OH," Fusillade finally reviews the footage where Redshift's attack aids her. "Ha. HA HA. So good he's even doing our fighting for us," she grins faintly in chagrin. As she hears snatches of his cruel intentions for Catechism, that thin smile fades, and she soars toward Boomslang's nest in the stands. "Okay, I already used the how's it going line you, right? So check it out. See this cone? I wore it for Catechism. It was pretty swell, but I know it'd eventually come to an end, since folks would start accusing me of being a FAKE CONEHEAD and stuff. I haven't heard anything from YOU about it, though. What do you think, mm?" She raises her remaining good hand, and begins to tug the inverted vuvuzela off her helmet. She pokes out her lower lip thoughtfully, before giving Boomslang a filthy look and clubbing him around the shoulders and head with it. "DON'T. AIM. AT. OTHER. CONEHEADS! What were you thinking?! You should be ashamed of yourself! You should have at least had the decency to pick Dirge as your teammate! Show some solidarity man!" The aggrieved novelty instrument weakly buzzes and honks with each blow. Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Fusillade misses Boomslang with her Vuvuzealot! (Kick) attack! "Boomslang and Redshift use a round to recharge, let's see what our femme fatales have in store for them! Catechism gets some much needed intel on the Speedfreak, maybe that'll tell us if he's related to Sentinel or not? Hey, Catechism.. is he legit?!?" the Announcer laughs into the mic. "The Executrix misses Boomslang with.. uhh, is that one of those annoying horn things?" Backfire questions. "I wish I HAD! Dirge wouldn't have set me on fire!" Boomslang exclaims, fending off Fusillade's honking and buzzing assault with flailing arms. "Hey! Hey, I SOLD you that Vuvuzela! You ingrate!" He wrestles her for it weakly, trying to get ahold of it and hit her back with it. Combat: Boomslang misses Fusillade with his Vuvuzelf Defense (Punch) attack! Vvvvvrrrrzzzzzzzzznnnzzzzz Red Spacecraft wishes Boomslang would feed some shoot-better data instead of hurt-more data, but begges can't be choosers. Especially since he just bombed Boomslang in the face, he should be lucky he gets any more help at all! "It's nto like I did it on purpose, Boomslang!" Redshift protests, while he heads back down to join the fray. Catechism is being cagey, but luck rewards the bold! So, Redshift pours on the power, redlining his guages and going for broke, diving at Catechism to try and bisect her with one of his scythe-like wings. Combat: Red Spacecraft sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Red Spacecraft misses F-35B "Lightning II" with his Full Speed Ahead attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: F-35B "Lightning II" 's attack continues to damage you. Combat: You took 8 damage. Combat: F-35B "Lightning II" 's attack has damaged your Strength! "GIVE that back!" Fusillade screeches, as the battle takes an embarrassing turn as the two tumble with each other in the stands, flailing at each other in a way that makes the Olympics truly Special. She slaps the ruined symbol out of Boomslang's hand, and transforms to once again take to the air. Instead of any terrifying orbital bombardment, though, her engines give a cough, and the bomber CLONKS back down on the stands. In confusion, she wails, "OH MY GOD, WHAT DOES IT MEAN!?" Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Fearless. Fusillade leans forward, wingblades whipping out to their full span, even as her arms lock backward in place as the rear fuselage. Her torso folds out to the become the cockpit of a space capable B-1R Lancer, ready for flight! Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer misses Boomslang with her Fat Bottomed Girls (Kick) attack! F-35B "Lightning II" quietly pretends that Fusillade and Boomslang are not getting into a vuvuzela-related slapfest. As Redshift attempts to scythe right through her like he did earlier with Fusillade, she suddenly cuts forward thrust and just hovers in place, flipping up and back, completely foiling Redshift's trajectory calculations. Concerned, she calls to Fusillade, "Fusillade, what's wrong!? Are you saying that Redshift needs a missile up the afterburners?" That is probably not what Fusillade means at all, but that is exactly what Catechism tries to do, lining up on Redshift's tail. Combat: F-35B "Lightning II" sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: F-35B "Lightning II" strikes Red Spacecraft with her AIM-120C AMRAAM attack! Combat: You took 19 damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: F-35B "Lightning II" 's attack has damaged your Firepower! "And now the vendor takes the offensive with the Vuvuzela, to no effect however. Except this ringing in my ear. Ouch. Redshift pushes his luck on the offensive again, missing his mark with a savage display of velocity action!" the Announcer pipes up, leaning forward. "The Executrix strikes out with a kick, but misses! Mistress Catechism is up now, landing a direct hit!!" Backfire roars. Boomslang sees that Fusillade has been affected by Dromedon's rarest natural phenomneon, the DOUBLE AURORA. He hides himself in the rubble as best he can and tries to not get landed on. Maybe he can find his box of shells before someone finds him. Ooh, it's his drop tank! Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Boomslang takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Boomslang uses up a charge on his Drop Tanks booster pack! Red Spacecraft 's afterburners were doing just with without the application of heavy ordnance, thank you very much! However, as the small spacer jets past Catechism, that's just what Catechism does, firing a missile right up one of Redshift's main thrusters, causing the whole right rear quadrant of the spaceship to explode, the engine's powerplant detonating and sendig the rest of the ship flying off across the muticoloured sky, streaming flames and broken parts, while the acid continues to eat away at his armor and curcuits. "So much for gambling..." He mutters, and as the ship struggles to right itself despite the missing pieces, he flings explosive bombs across the skyborbe arena. Combat: Red Spacecraft sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Red Spacecraft misses Space-Going B-1R Lancer with his Phosphorous Bombs Area attack! Combat: Red Spacecraft strikes F-35B "Lightning II" with his Phosphorous Bombs Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected F-35B "Lightning II" 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Removing analysis data for F-35B "Lightning II" . Combat: Used up 1 WP_Bombs. 0 remain. Combat: F-35B "Lightning II" 's attack continues to damage you. Combat: You took 4 damage. Combat: F-35B "Lightning II" 's attack has damaged your Accuracy! The ionosphere above shifts, causing the aurora fields pervading the arena and surrounding airspace to sizzle and snap. "GAH HA! It's so intense!!" The thought of a combat knife slicing up into her bombbays gives her a good fright though, and the bomber immediately sprints off the ruined section of stands. A lucky break that serves her well -- as Redshift's white-hot firestorm inundates her previous resting spot. With wing slats and double-flaps straining against the tingly air, Fusillade can't do anything too fancy. Her engines still work though, and it's from a lofty height that she rains down some more destruction in a salvo of not-so-smart bombs. Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer misses Red Spacecraft with her Bombs Area attack! Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer strikes Boomslang with her Bombs Area attack! Combat: Boomslang falls to the ground, unconscious. F-35B "Lightning II" is engulfed in white-hot explosion, the flames licking all over her and into her, racing up her afterburner and into her engine, bowing it out from the inside. She falls apart into her robot mode, screaming as she can't control her dive. The damage to her flight systems is simply too severe, and her visual sensors have temporarily been knocked offline. Is this the last the of bucket fancier? XF-35B Astral Lightning transforms into robot form. Catechism's feet unfold, her arms unfold out of her body, her nosecone rotates through her body and ends up on her shoulders to expose her face, and her wings rotate into position. Combat: Catechism sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Catechism takes extra time to steady herself. Pass "Down goes Frazier, down goes Frazier! The Snake has bit the dust against the Executrix's show of force!!" the Announcer happily reports. "Wow, Boomslang get's smacked around. Meh, he's not that tough. I ever tell you I bested him in combat too? Yeah, it was pretty awesome." Backfire adds. Red Spacecraft weaves his way delicatly amonst the bombs that fall from the Lancer yet again, proving that bigger is not always better. Boomslang is not so lucky, although it's partly Redshift's own fault his partner has been terminated prematurely. Oh well, no time to worry now! Catechism is definatly a more worrisome opponent, but the conehead has taken off out of sight, so Redshift sets his sights on Fusillade, transforming and opening fire with his plasma rifle yet again. The sleek red spacecraft transforms into the winged warrior Redshift. Combat: Error - You don't have enough energon (5) for that attack. Combat: Redshift strikes Space-Going B-1R Lancer with his Incinerator Rifle attack! -3 Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Catechism's attack finally wears off. WHABOOM! Boomslang should've moved faster, but his broken leg wouldn't let him. The concussion slams him to the blasted and half-wrecked stand platform, and he doesn't move again for some time. He looks like he's out of the fight for now. Catechism comes to, a bit, and tries to spread out her flight surfaces slightly to slow her fall, forcing herself to relax. Once her fall has slowed somewhat, she works on trying to reignite her burned out husk of an engine. The turbine sputter and choke, but eventually, the turbofans come back online, and the moment that they do, she snaps back into jet mode, climbing at a much slower rate than usual. Too far down to actually enter the fray, Catechism transmits to Fusillade, <> Catechism transforms to her jet mode, which is quite astoundingly simple for the coneheaded model that she is. Combat: Catechism analyzes Redshift for weaknesses Fusillade can exploit. "GRAH! That sizzles!!" Fusillade squeaks as Redshift scorches her already compromised airframe. As Catechism's telemetry reaches her, the bomer hmms to herself, ratcheting a rotary launcher in her main weapons store. "I see, yes, yes. I think I know where it is! I'm not doing so well at flying, but I know someone else who would do better. FIFI! SICK'im!" A full-sized JSOW emerges, deploys its tiny swing wings, and revs its engine to life as it begins to chase after the nimble spacecraft. Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer misses Redshift with her AGM-154 Cruise Missile attack! "Now on his own, Redshift delivers a menacing shot from his Incinerator Rifle to Fusillade. But now he's out gunned, the outlook does not bode well for the king of speed!" the Announcer laughs. "Nope, the Space Commander looks to be in pretty rough shape right now. Mistress Catechism gets some intel for her partner, and.. she misses." Backfire mumbles, not enthused with the proceedings. "Even Fifi's might wasn't enough to catch the Speedfreak." Redshift's agility hasn't been damaged by any of the brutal and insinuating attacks he's suffered, although in the face of not just one but TWO deadly female opponents, he can't help his hands from shaking a little. A few inpsiring words would've been of help, but Boomslang in't exactly a very inspiring assistant. As the giant missile is deployed, Redshift is already on the move, missing a leg doesn't stop him from out flying the powerful but not very maneuverably Fifi. Redshift frowns as he checks the power level on his rifle, but even running on empty it's able to harnass some ions from the atmosphere, rip thier electron shells off like so many petticoats, and fire a stream of plasma at Fusillade again. Combat: Redshift misses Space-Going B-1R Lancer with his Incinerator Rifle attack! -4 Combat: You are running low on energon! F-35B "Lightning II" keeps climbing. Now she can at least image Redshift, as a faint little speck, but his flamethrower really makes him more visible, despite the mystery of the double aurora. She isn't yet confident about her ability to hit him at this distance (or any distance), however, so she just continues to study him as she closes the distance at insufferably slow turbofan speeds - what did she ever do before hypersonic speed was available to her? How did she cope? He's jumpy, but does he have a preferred direction to turn, like some of the other propeller planes? Combat: Catechism analyzes Redshift for weaknesses. "Gonna have to wait a little bit longer to cook my petrogoose!" Fusillade mocks as she rumbles through the air, before switching back to her smaller robot mode. Glancing briefly down at Catechism, Fusillade decides to keep the pressure up on Redshift. "Hey, Sentinel Junior, this way!" she distracts with rapid-fire taunts and lasers. The sleek bomber rears up, wings collapsing onto hips even as the rear fuselage splits to form arms. The horizontal stabilizer slides up, the forward fuselage folds up accordian style, and Fusillade hops up on thrustered feet. Combat: Fusillade strikes Redshift with her Nose-Mounted Laser (Laser) attack! Combat: You took 16 damage. Combat: Fusillade's attack has damaged your Agility! Combat: Redshift falls to the ground, unconscious. "And the crowd goes WILD!! The Executrix manages to down the Speedfreak with a laser beam that came out of her.. nose? Ah screw it, a perfect ending to a perfect matchup!!" the Announcer happily reports. "I had no idea who would be victor, but in the back of my processor.. knew these girls had what it took!!" Backfire adds in. "Well, that's all from us here at Dromedon Major. Bringing you the best mid-fight analysis with our experts and steel resolve. Say goodnight, BACKFIRE!" the Announcer throws out, right before they cut to commercial. "You got my name right! Glory, good fight.. good night!!" Backfire happily yelps, before the screen fades to black. Redshift's preferred direction is dead ahead(or directly virtical, depending on mode) due to his overpowered thrusters amd small frame. No rotational bias because he doesn't have propellers! His lack of a main thruster(and a leg!) might make him yank off to the right today, since Catechism detonated one of his engines. Redshift tries to avoid Fusillade's last-ditch distraction lasers, and they strike one of Redshift's special(if very rarely mentioned) explosive manevuering thrusters, detonating another critical unit of Redshift's body, and sending the spacer flying through the varicoloured with a long, high-pitched wail, trailing flames as he falls. What does it meeeeean? "There's THINGS down there! He'll get eaten!" Fusillade states the obvious, before transforming and playing aerial fetch so that Redshift doesn't become entombed in a graphite and diamond grave. Redshift hadn't explored the murky depths of Dromedon yet, and had no idea what terrible doom he was plummeting towards! Thankfully, his lifeless corpse is salvaged by his former slayer. No one will dine on Redshifts tonight!